Selcouth
by pudichakris
Summary: Main Pairing : VKook Sinopsis: 2 tahun Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kim Taehyung hanya memiliki waktu 1 tahun lagi untuk memenangkan hatinya sebelum berpisah dengan Jeon Jungkook. ••••••••••• THIS STORY IS 100% MINE (exclude the cast) If you find the same story please tell me. Do Not Repost, Share, or Remake without Permission Cast: Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook And others


Recomended BGM : Bobbalgan4 - Grumpy

Main Pairing : VKook

Sinopsis

2 tahun Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kim Taehyung hanya memiliki waktu 1 tahun lagi untuk memenangkan hatinya sebelum berpisah dengan Jeon Jungkook.

•••••••••••

THIS STORY IS 100% MINE (exclude the cast) If you find the same story please tell me.

Do Not Repost, Share, or Remake without Permission

Cast:

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

And others (Find Yourself)

enjoy~

••••

"Jungkook, lihat!"

Jungkook berjalan mendekat menuju jendela dan menatap kearah yang ditunjuk temannya.

Seorang namja berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Terdapat payung ditangannya mengingat hujan yang sangat deras.

Bisa terlihat penjaga sekolah sudah membujuk namja itu untuk berteduh, tapi namja itu terus bersikukuh untuk menolak.

"Jungkook-ah, aku bukan khawatir dia sakit, tapi kalau dia seperti itu terus, kau akan terus menjadi perbincangan sampai kau lulus"

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Yugyeom benar, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lanjut!

Namja itu lalu berlari keluar dengan payungnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas harus menerjang hujan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang berdiri didepan gerbang itu. Perlahan sampai akhirnya namja di depan itu menyadari kehadiran Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan hujan-hujanan"

Jungkook menutup matanya malas dan menghela nafas menahan amarah.

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, Kim Tae hyung Sunbaenim! Kenapa kau disini hujan-hujanan seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain!"

Namja itu- Kim Tae hyung tersenyum aneh. Mendengar Jungkook menyebut namanya walaupun dengan amarah entah kenapa membuatnya senang. Apalagi dengan Jungkook menemuinya sekarang, bukankah itu artinya Jungkook peduli padanya?

"Tentu aku menunggumu. Aku sangat lelah jadi aku harus bertemu denganmu untuk mengisi energiku"

Lagi-lagi Kim Taehyung menunjukkan senyum perseginya yang sangat aneh menurut Jungkook. Jungkook sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan namja ini. Padahal Jungkook sebelumnya sudah sangat senang namja ini lulus dari SMA mereka, tapi malah namja itu semakin parah dalam menganggu Jungkook.

"Sunbaenim, dengarkan aku. Apapun yang kau lakukan jawabanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak menyukaimu jadi tolong hentikan ini semua karena kau mengangguku."

Memang kalimat yang cukup menyakitkan, tapi tidak untuk Taehyung. Bagi namja itu, apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengikutimu secara diam-diam supaya kau tidak terganggu."

"Itu penguntit!"

Jungkook memasang wajah sangat kesal namun yang Taehyung lakukan hanya tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Jungkook

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menunggumu di kedai depan itu. Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku akan menjagamu."

"Sekarang masuklah. Jika kau disini terlalu lama kau bisa sakit. Sampai nanti"

Jungkook menatap aneh Taehyung yang melambaikan tangannya dan menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali masuk kedalam.

-•••-

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia baru saja mengawasi Jungkook pulang ke rumah. Setelah memastikan namja itu berada di rumahnya yang aman, Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya pulang.

Taehyung tergila-gila dengan Jungkook. Namja itu jatuh Cinta pada Jungkook sejak awal Jungkook masuk ke sekolahnya sebagai Hoobae nya.

Wajah Jungkook sangat manis dan juga perilakunya sangat menggemaskan membuat Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jungkook, namun itu hanyalah Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 2 tahun.

Taehyung sudah mengungkapkannya, tapi Jungkook selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu Jungkook ingin fokus belajar agar bisa menyusul orangtuanya di Kanada. Jika berpacaran dan nilainya jelek, pasti Universitas di Kanada tidak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Taehyung menyadari itu sehingga namja itu meminta izin Jungkook untuk tetap menyukai namja itu. Walaupun Jungkook memperbolehkannya, tapi Taehyung merasa Jungkook malah semakin menjauhinya. Bahkan itu membuat Taehyung tidak bisa konsentrasi pada ujian akhirnya di SMA walaupun akhirnya ia tetap mendapat peringkat pertama.

"Aku harus menjaga perasaan ini agar tidak menjadi obsesi. Aku harus tetap menjaganya tapi tetap menghargainya."

Walaupun sekarang Taehyung sangat sibuk di universitas, tapi ia selalu menjadwalkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook, yah walaupun setiap bertemu hasilnya akan seperti itu.

'Dugh! Dugh! Brak!'

Taehyung segera bangkit ketika mendengar suara berisik di depan pintunya. Namja itu berjalan dan membuka pintunya.

Terlihat 4 orang Yeoja berdiri di depan pintunya bertengkar walaupun dengan suara berbisik. Begitu melihat Taehyung mereka langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Ah... Anu... A... Anu"

"YA! YA! YA!"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika satu yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja naik dari arah tangga dengan melipat tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang kamarku pindah dibawah, kenapa kalian malah naik dan mengganggu kakakku? Turun!"

Keempat gadis itu mendengus kesal dan turun kebawah. Gadis itu menatap keempat temannya sampai teman-temannya itu benar-benar turun dan berbalik kearah Taehyung.

"Oppa, mian. Mereka memang seperti tolong mengertilah."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Taehyung memang sangat risih dengan teman-teman adiknya yang selalu datang ke rumah dan berakhir berada di depan kamarnya.

"Sejong-ah. Sepertinya kau harus memperhatikan teman-temanmu."

"Aku mengerti"

Taehyung kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dulu ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu, namun setelah kejadian pertama kali adiknya membawa teman ke rumah dan melihat Taehyung, banyak teman Sejong yang berdatangam dengan alasan belajar bersama walaupun niat sebenarnya adalah melihat secara langsung Kakak Sejong yang digosipkan sangat tampan.

Jimin pernah menjadi korban ketika ada teman Sejong lancang masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan melihat Jimin mengganti pakaiannya. Alhasil gadis itu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mengalami anemia.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, Taehyung jadi teringat bahwa ia ada janji dengan namja itu masalah kuliah. Sebenarnya Jimin bilang akan ke rumah Taehyung, tapi lebih baik Taehyung keluar saja. Bisa masalah jika Jimin datang ketika banyak teman Sejong seperti ini.

Taehyung segera bersiap. Namja itu hanya menggunakan jeans, kaos, dan mengambil jaket blue jeansnya. Menata rambutnya sebentar lalu berjalan keluar. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia menulis note untuk Adiknya dan menempelkannya di depan kulkas. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi menemui Jimin.

-•••-

Taehyung mensyukuri segala pemikiran cerdasnya dan keberuntungan hariannya serta segala sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa memutuskan untuk bertemu Jimin di tempat ini. Ia juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Jimin dan sangat merasa bahagia menjadi sahabat yang paling beruntung di dunia dan mendoakan Jimin untuk selamat dunia dan akhirat atas apa yang dilakukan temannya itu. Karena...

"Sunbae, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah mengalikan keduanya?"

Sekarang ia bisa berada disamping Jungkook, berdua dengan Jungkook, dan bisa menikmati wajah menggemaskan Jungkook dari dekat.

"Kau perlu memindahkan bagian ini kesini dan memberinya akar, lalu menggunakan rumus yang sebelumnya kukatakan."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke bukunya. Sangat menggemaskan! Taehyung ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu saking gemasnya. Ketika Jungkook kebingungan dan memasang wajah bingung, itu adalah ujian terberat seorang Kim Taehyung untuk menahan rasa gemasnya.

Hal ini bermula dari pacar Jimin, Min Yoongi yang sedang sakit. Ia meminta Jimin untuk menggantikannya mengajari sepupunya karena sepupunya benar-benar butuh bantuan pada tugasnya. Jimin yang tadinya ingin ke rumah Taehyung akhirnya batal, tapi ternyata Taehyung mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke Cafe. Jimin akhirnya menyuruh sepupu Yoongi datang ke Cafe juga.

Dan... Ternyata yang tidak diduga Jimin adalah, sepupu dari Min Yoongi adalah adik kelasnya dulu yang merupakan Cinta mati Kim Taehyung yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

Jadilah sekarang Jimin bisa menikmati hasil ringkasan mahasiswa bisnis terbaik di Seoul University untuk tugas Dosen mengerikannya. Hadiah yang memang seharusnya Jimin dapatkan atas jasa luar biasanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih mudah? Cara ini terlalu panjang."

"Ada"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Beritahu aku"

"Cium aku maka aku akan memberitahumu"

"YA!"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah Jungkook yang kesal. Menggemaskan... Menggemaskan!

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Caranya sangat mudah dan aku menemukannya dengan susah payah. Aku ingin pertukaran yang sebanding dengan penemuanku."

"Lupakan! Aku tidak butuh."

"Tak masalah"

Jungkook berdecih sebal. Namja itu kembali melihat angka-angka serta rumus yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya gila. Ia mengecek rumus untuk mengetahui apakah Taehyung memberinya rumus yang salah, tapi semua benar. Jungkook semakin putus asa karena angka yang dihasilkan rumus itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Argh!"

"Bagaimana? Heum? Apa kau mas-"

'Cup'

Mata Taehyung membulat setelah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Jungkook baru saja menciumnya dan itu membuat jantungnya akan meledak.

"Sekarang cepat beritahu aku"

-OOO-

Pesan :

Jadi cukup banyak reader yang meminta request untuk main pairing Vkook. Sebenarnya Krisgi tidak terlalu paham dengan pairing yang ada di BTS, sehingga selama seminggu Krisgi melakukan research dengan membaca Fanfiction atau info lain mengenai pairing di BTS. Jadi jika nanti ternyata ada beberapa yang salah mohon dimaklumi ya

jangapa Vote dan Commentnya sebagai wujud menghargai karya penulis. Sampai Jumpa 2 minggu lagi.

Jadwal Update :

Setiap 2 minggu sekali hari Rabu jam 8 malam. (Ketepatan waktu Update dipengaruhi oleh Vote dan Comment Readers)


End file.
